Holding out for a Hero
by onlyonekamui
Summary: Was I drunk...? No...Inspired? Yes...The title speaks for itself. Turned into two chapters...per-request. Wufei's turn...enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Duo-It's my turn to pick a song to sing to...!!

Heero-Fantastic..sighs and leans back in the chair

Duo-WHAT?? pouts....I can sing...at least I can hold a tune Yuy....gets up and goes to make his selection

Quatre-So who's idea was it again to come here...?

Trowa-....Duo's....

Quatre-Right....but why? And why did I have to sing _Barbie Girl_?

Wufei-....because your the only one with a voice high enough to sing it.....

Quatre-blushes

Heero-This is all a waiste of time.....I'm leaving....

Trowa-But Duo is about to sing.....blinks

Heero-....whatever....gets up from his chair and the cords strike

Duo-_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the God's?_

Heero-stops in his tracks......

Others-blink

Quatre-This sounds formilar.....

Duo-_Where's the street wise Hercules to fight for raising words?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a firery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need...._

Heero-......??

Wufei-smirk..better song selection....?

Chorus pops out of nowhere-AAAAAAAAAAA!!

Duo-_I need a Hero!_

Heero-o0;;;;;;;

Trowa, Quatre and Wufei-hold back laughter

Duo-_I'm holding out for a Hero till the morning light....he's gotta be strong and he's gotta fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a Hero! I'm holding out for Hero till the end of the night.....he's gotta strong and he's gotta be sure and he's gotta be larger then life_

makes the gesture with his hands _Larger then life....._

Quatre-.....oh my....

Trowa-holding back laughter

Wufei-whispers....injustice....

Quatre-I heard that.....grin....

Heero-oO

Duo-_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

Wufei, Trowa, Quatre-all look at Heero

Heero-sees them...--....WHAT????

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Quatre-...awww....Trowa...will you be my Super Man?....smile

Trowa-coughs....Later....-.-

Wufei-rolls his eyes...I'm surrounded....

Duo-_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

Trowa-creepy.....

Quatre-nods....Heero's a staulker....?

Heero- NO!!....-.-#

Duo-_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

Wufei-....Sure sounds like Yuy to me....

Heero-...I'll kill you all....I swear to God!

As the music plays, Duo jumps down into Heero's lap and kisses him

Heero-o0;;;;;;kisses back

Quatre-awww....luff....

Duo-comes up for air, grins his Duo grin and keeps going with the song

_I'm holding out for a Hero till the morning light....he's gotta be strong and he's gotta fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a Hero! I'm holding out for Hero till the end of the night.....he's gotta strong and he's gotta be sure and he's gotta be larger then life_

makes the gesture with his hands _Larger then life.....!!_

Quatre-claps.....That was very good!!

Trowa-tears from trying not to laugh....mmm....

Wufei-.........

Duo-Thanks....what did you think Heero?.....Heero?

Heero-0o


	2. Wufei takes the Mike

Duo-Okay....so it's my turn again smiles 

Quatre-I think you've done enough singing tonight....let someone else have a turn...hmm?

Trowa-Yes...besides....Wufei hasn't sung yet....

Wufei-And what makes you think I am going to..... frown 

Treize-But I wanted to hear you sing....

Wufei-WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?????o0;;;;;

Treize-The lady typing wrote me in just to make you sing.... waves ...besides...I wouldn't miss it for the world....

Wufei-Baka....

Duo-Come on Changles....you gotta sing... pout ...you can pick anything you want.....

Heero-Besides we've all had enough to drink....

Wufei-Didn't see you sing yet Yuy.....

Heero-Ladies first....what's the matter.....chicken.... smirk 

Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Treize-....ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh........

Wufei-All right Yuy.....you want a song....FINE! gets up grabbing the mike 

_First I was afraid_

_I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live_

_without you by my side_

_But I spent so many nights_

_thinking how you did me wrong_

_I grew strong_

_I learned how to carry on_

Duo-This sounds like him....

Wufei- drunk and working the small stage 

_and so you're back_

_from outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here_

_with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed my stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just one second_

_you'd be back to bother me_

Treize-In my defense....he gave me that key....

Quatre-We never doubted that.... smile

Duo-....your face isn't sad.... looks at him closely 

Wufei-

_Go on now go walk out the door_

_just turn around now_

_'cause you're not welcome anymore_

_weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_

_you think I'd crumble_

_you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not I_

_I will survive_

_as long as i know how to love_

_I know I will stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_and I'll survive_

_I will survive_

Trowa-......

Quatre-You know this song says a lot.....Karioke could be a good form of theorpy....

Treize-.....he's so cute....

Heero- leans over to Duo ....your song was better....

Duo-... 3 blushes 

Wufei-

_It took all the strength I had_

_not to fall apart_

_kept trying hard to mend_

_the pieces of my broken heart_

_and I spent oh so many nights_

_just feeling sorry for myself_

_I used to cry_

_Now I hold my head up high_

Duo-I KNEW HE WAS A CRIER!!

Quatre-....how sad.... sniffle

Trowa- puts an arm around him 

Heero and Treize-......

Wufei-_and you see me_

_somebody new_

_I'm not that chained up little person_

_still in love with you_

_and so you felt like dropping in_

_and just expect me to be free_

_now I'm saving all my loving_

_for someone who's loving me_

Treize-.....but I do love you.....

Wufei- almost drops the mike WHAT DID I TELL YOU????

Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Heero-INJUSTICE!!!!

Wufei- glare, blush 

As for a request for **add22**


End file.
